Free Time
by ShupoKawaii
Summary: There's just enough down time to kill in the meadow.


_AN: Oh god I haven't posted anything on this site in years holy crap. But I watched How to Train Your Dragon 2 and it was phenomenal okay, and this is just a little OC put into their universe because I love adding my OC's to thing it's a bad habit I have. I know some people have problems with OC's and I understand this, but I also just have a problem trying to work with other characters, so I try and keep the characters I play with, besides my own, to a minimum. With that being said, please enjoy what I've wrote._

The sun was blazing as she sat under the shade of the tree, weaving flowers in and out of each other. She could hear the kids shouting and laughing in front of her, as she weaved flowers in, out, and around each other. She also hear the crooning and whining from the baby dragons, as they tried to fly and prevent themselves from getting trampled on by the over energetic children.

"Alright children, just a few more minutes of play and then we have to go back down!" their teacher called and this fueled their fire even more, making them want to get as much playing as done as possible.

One baby dragon wandered over to her, a baby Nadder that was curious about the flowers in her hands.

"Ah, ah, ah," she wagged her finger at him as he opened his mouth, "You know you can't control your fire yet."

He looked slightly sad with his mouth open, but he closed it like she told him to and settled into her lap, finished with playing chase with the children.

"Tired huh?" she asked, leaning her head against the tree and looking up as the sunlight filtered through the leaves in the tree.

There was a dark streak through the sky and it took her by surprise for a moment, until she saw the children clambering together and shouting up at it and she knew what it was. A second later, she felt a gust of wind as Toothless landed near the children, who were immediately all over the rider on his back.

Hiccup laughed as he greeted and hugged each child, as Toothless happily bounded over to her, licking her face and jostling the Nadder in her lap.

"Toothless!" she laughed, patting his face and his neck as he bounced around her, unable to stay still as his excitement took over, "Toothless your spit is gross stop it!"

He merely rolled into her lap, wriggling around as the Nadder glared from nearby, unable to get comfortable as Toothless took up all of the space.

She smiled down at the dragon as she ran a hand up and down his muzzle, tickling around his neck and making him spazz more.

"If he doesn't get at least one hour of Lavender time he is mopey the entire day," Hiccup announced as he made his way towards her, the children behind him waving goodbye as the teacher shooed them down the hill.

He plopped down beside her, his leg clanking against a rock as Toothless settled into her lap, looking content as she stroked down his nose.

It was quiet for a moment, as the two merely sat side by side, watching the wind rustle the grass and listening to the sound of the village down the hill.

"How has chiefdom been?" she asked and Hiccup groaned.

"I don't even want to talk about it. Do you know how hard it is to lead a village because it is very hard. There are always problems that I need to fix and I need to make sure we have supplies and we're trading with other villages and making sure the dragons are under control and-" Hiccup let out a long sigh as he threw himself back, eyes closed.

She smiled slightly at him, reaching a hand out and jabbing him in the stomach.

"Quit complaining. What would the village think if they heard you?"

"I don't want to think about the village right now," he groaned, peeking up at her, "I just want to nap."

She laughed slightly at his pout, nudging Toothless with her leg to slide down a little. Instead he rolled off of her, curling into her side as Hiccup took the vacant spot. He let out a sound of contentment as he cuddled into her lap, nosing at her stomach.

"Hiccup," she laughed, pushing at his face.

He merely grinned and kissed her palm, eyes falling shut as his smile softened and he settled in. She smiled, as she ran a hand through his slightly sweaty locks, using her hands to tussle the strands. Toothless crooned from beside her and she reached a hand out to pat him on the head as well.

"My boys," she laughed and Hiccup hummed, letting his body completely relax.

"I am so tired," he murmured and the exhaustion was clear on his face.

There were bags under his eyes and his skin was slightly pale, which had to stem from not getting enough sleep because he was outside from dawn until dusk. He looked like he had lost a few pounds, with his cheeks sinking in a little and the toll of chiefdom was showing.

"Take a nap," she told him, covering his eyes with her palm, causing him to smile.

"I have to be at the Great Hall after noon to address the concerns of the villagers," he told her.

"I'll wake you up," she confirmed, "You nap too, Toothless."

Toothless wasted no time in shimmying up beside her and his rider, resting his head below Hiccup's.

It didn't take long for Hiccup to nod off, as his breathing evened out and deepened. It was worrying to her how hard he worked, in order to live up to his father. Gobber and his mother had been doing their best to guide the new chief, but it would take a lot of work to get the other Vikings 100% behind him.

She leaned her head back against the tree, eyeing the flower crown she had been making. It needed more color, but she would have to gather the flowers after she went and checked on the other dragon. Until then, though, she was going to take a breather.

She let Hiccup sleep for close to an hour, before she felt it was necessary he get on with his duties.

"Hiccup," she whispered, playing with his hair, "It's time to wake up."

She shook his shoulder slightly, jostling Toothless awake. Hiccup slowly opened his eyes, blinking rapidly as he tried to wake up. Toothless yawned and stretched, blowing smoke as he woke up.

"Good afternoon," she whispered, smiling down at the man in her lap, "It's time to get back to work."

He groaned slightly as he rubbed a hand over his face, squinting as he sat up.

"You sleep with your mouth open," she laughed at him.

He weakly swatted at her, standing up to crack his back, "I feel like an anvil."

"I know it's hard, but you need to try and sleep more," she told him as she got to her feet, knees cracking as she did so.

He shrugged in a, 'What-are-you-gonna-do?' manner. She just shook her head at him, linking an arm with his as she started towards the village.

"You're going to work yourself to death and I'm not going to shed a single tear over you," she told him, matter of factly.

"Yeah right, you'd flood the village," he smirked at her, knocking his shoulder into hers.

"Psh, you wish."

He merely laughed at her, wrapping his arm around her and bringing her closer to him. She smiled, as Toothless trotted along beside them, scales glinting in the sun.

They were quiet for a while, the only sound being Toothless walking and if Hiccup's metal leg hit a pebble.

"How have the dragons been doing?" Hiccup asked, seeing Astrid on Stormfly overhead prompting the question.

"A lot of the eggs have just hatched, so it's been a workout trying to keep the babies rounded up so we can start to properly train them. But Ingis has been a great help, helping me keep an eye on them."

Hiccup smiled at the mention of her dragon. Rounding the bend, the village came into view.

"Are you coming over for dinner tonight?" Hiccup asked her.

"If you don't mind me smelling like dragon."

"When do you not?"

She pinched his hand lightly and he over exaggerated his face, causing her to roll her eyes.

The Great Hall came into view and she felt Hiccup sigh slightly.

"Hey," she murmured, squeezing his side, "You're doing fine."

He just looked at her, before placing a kiss to her forehead, "Thanks. I better go before Gobber thinks I fell off Toothless."

The mentioned dragon cocked his head and Hiccup tapped his nose, "Let's go bud."

Toothless nudged her, nuzzling into her side, before bouncing off to the Great Hall. She turned towards Hiccup, who leaned down and gave her a lingering kiss. She smiled at him as he pulled away.

"I'll see you tonight."

He smiled back at her, leaning in for one more kiss, before he followed Toothless to Gobber and his mother. She watched him go, watched the way he swung his body with more authority than he used to, and the way his hair ruffled slightly in the wind. He had come so far and had experienced so much for this little village and he wasn't going to let them down as the chief.

He turned around once he reached the door and he raised a hand up, mouthing something. She couldn't really make it out from as far away as she was, but she knew what he said.

"I love you too," she mouthed back, and he disappeared inside.


End file.
